A Beautiful Time
by Avatarmikasa
Summary: Going off of chapter 70 Shirayuki, Obi, and Zens story together
1. Chapter 1

Olin Mars and Glitter Crystal Stone, an amazing discovery packed full with beauty. And Shirayuki was at the heart of it working hard as everyone in Lyrias has, since she was one of the two who was taught how to create a glitter crystal stone, the red haired herbalist carried a huge responsibility in the research. Obi, the knight in shinning armor and also her closest friend, stayed by her side the whole time. He'd grown quite found really of the lifestyle. A drastic change from what he had before he met Zen and the little miss.

Shirayuki was as her desk in the library, using the dim candle for light she continued her research and perfecting the creation of the glitter crystal stone. Obi, pouched on the window just a few feet away from the girl, he watched her. His cat like eyes would study her as she would read, write, stare intently at a rock with no change. As much as he enjoyed seeing her move forward with the research and the smiles she would showcase with the slightest progress. He wouldn't change that for the world, but deep down he did wish that she was able to get enough sleep or even get enough time away to go on a walk and enjoy life. Wishful thinking, he knew, but he couldn't help but feel a pang at his chest when he saw her head lay gently on the desk as if she would wake up any minute. Obi fought a smile as he picked her up from the desk bridle style and carried her to her room, what's become a nightly ritual.

To no surprise to Obi, the girl in his arms nuzzled into his chest and mumbled "just ten minutes then back to work." With a smirk placed on his features "Yes Mistress." Even though they both knew he wouldn't wake her until morning and be scolded for it. As he reached her chamber he pulled the covers back, and gently placed her on the bed. Obi gently slipped he boots off and pulled the covers over her sleeping frame. "Goodnight Mistress" he whispered taking in one last glimpse of her, as he started to move away he was greeted with a slight tug on his shirt. She did this sometimes, those small hands would grip his shirt so that he couldn't leave, "please." She mumbled into the darkness. Defeated, he decided to stay until she fell asleep. He knew her intensions, that she didn't want him to leave her like everyone else she had to leave at the castle. Even so, he couldn't fight the great joy that welled inside of him as he brushed a stray red from her sleeping face.

As sleep started to find him, he got up from the side of Shirayuki's bed, and keeled down so he was eye level with her closed eyes. "I'm in love with you Shirayuki, I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy. Thank you for not turning back when I shot that arrow" knowing full well he could never say that with her fully conscious, he gently kissed her forehead and left.

3 weeks later…

Cheers could be heard all over Lyrias, the research had turned out successful! The lit up lights glowed magically in the night air, they even managed to create different colors. All the researchers rejoiced, even Ryuu and Kirito where celebrating. Everyone was patting Shirayuki on the back and hugging her, it had been her final touch that did it. Obi, even though he wasn't an official herbalist, was admiring the stone and sharing everyone's happiness. Heck even Lata came to see what all the commotion was about and smiled from ear to ear. "You did it Shirayuki!" "We couldn't have done it with out you!" "How did you do that?!" "Notice me Senpai!" "Stay here forever!" Overwhelmed and filled with happiness she just smiled, everyone was quiet and admired the stones.

The only thing Shirayuki wished in that moment, was for Zen to have experienced it with her.

Suzu announced after a few moments "Let us all celebrate! Call the whole town together tomorrow night and in the inner circle we'll hang the stones for light and celebrate with music and dance!" Everyone bubbling with excitement ran in opposite directions preparing for the celebration. Shirayuki, still overwhelmed with excitement, ran to Obi and hugged him tightly. "Haha hey little Miss" he said it happy shock as he awkwardly wrapped his arms around her. "We couldn't have done this without you…thank you for sticking with us." She said nuzzled in his chest. Shocked, he feared his increasing heart rate would reach her ears "I-It was only because of you" his face almost matching the color of her hair. She pulled back and gave him the smile that always melts his heart. "u-um Sh-Shira **ahem** Mistress I-I need to tell you something…" giggling she replied "Yes?" He couldn't do it… she wasn't his, she was Zen's and Zen's was hers. it'll never be, all he can do is cherish the time and moments they share together.

"Nothing. Sorry…I forgot was it was"

"Oh ok let me know if you think of it again! I'm going to go write Zen about everything!"

His smile faded as he watched her leave, moment, gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Zen,

We did it! The stones are glowing and there so beautiful Zen! I wish you where here to experience this with us but I know your working hard in the castle. The next time Obi and I come we'll bring stones for everyone. How is everything at the castle? Is Mitsuhide and Kiki well? Izana isn't giving you too much work is he? I hope everything is well.

The stones remind me of your eyes.

With Love,

Shirayuki

Blushing with a silly smile on her face she rolled up the letter and sent it off with the bird. Now all she had to do before the celebration is help set up, she wanted to find Obi first to see if he remembered what he was going to say but in a moment she decided against it. Rushing to the Pharmacy with tons of people scurrying about some creating the stones, some making tea, others creating decorations. Shirayuki wanted to be helpful but it didn't look like they needed any more help, she decided to gather firewood for the event and after a spot opened up she would help make the stones.

Bundling up she set off to the small woods that surrounded Lyrias. She'd gathered firewood with Obi before but never alone, a challenge she was willing to accept.

Later that night Zen received the letter delivered by the messenger bird, smiling be decided to cancel his plans for the next day and head to Lyrias in the morning to celebrate the new discovery.

Shirayuki had finally found a pile of wood, twigs and small logs that she could fit into her bag and carry back to the pharmacy. With a sigh of relief, she started packing her bag full saying to herself "Hopefully this will be enough so Obi won't have to get more." As soon as the bag was on her back again, she looked in the direction she came from, realizing she didn't pay much attention to how she came, she decided to follow her footsteps in the snow covered forest. Her attention then turned to the setting sun, realizing she only had about half an hour before dark the red haired pharmacist started a slight jog. "Oh no Obi is probably worrying about me that's the last thing I want; I didn't know I was out this late!"

Then as if the universe was granting her worse nightmare, snow started to fall from above.

Fear kicked in as her tracks where being covered up by white fluff. The cold seemed to wrap around her in a not so warm embrace, and kiss her nose. She kept going though she had too, I wasn't like her to give up that easily. At this point the sun was just a memory in the sky and the crescent moons light reflected off the snow in a dim reminder of hope.

Keep going.

She kept telling herself that over and over again. She didn't want anyone worrying about her, especially if word got to Zen about this she'd never hear the end of it. If she had to be honest though, she didn't mind it all that much. It showed he cared and she wished she knew how to sow him she cared but it seemed that all she could do was be the damsel in distress. "Not anymore" she thought, she would get out of this, get back to the castle, and help everyone with the preparations. She didn't need anyone to 'save' her.

The snow kept falling.

Shirayuki wondered if the snow was getting heavier when she started seeing figures in the snow in a sort of abstract impressionist way…


	3. Chapter 3

First off I'd just like to say thank you so much for the positive feedback! I've been putting a lot of time into this story so please let me know what you think!

Back at the home stead Obi and Ryuu where putting back books in the library that they used for the research. The pile of books was massive, taller then Obi even. They where both focused on what they where doing that it was Ryuu who was the first to say "Obi, have you seen Shirayuki anywhere?" slight concern crossed Obi's face "No I haven't she didn't leave the pharmacy did she?" Obi looked out the small window and felt his heart drop when he saw how dark it had gotten and the heavy snow falling. He looked back to see Ryuu shaking his head, his usual inexpressive face now showing slight signs or worry. "I'll help finish this later I'm going to go find her." Obi said unexpressivly even when inside he was dying. "Damn time got away from me." Obi thought as his cat like eyes scanned every part of the pharmacy for red. How could he have not notice? He thought, they never went this long without seeing each other. He reasoned the high from reaching success was what threw him off, but he would never forgive himself if something happened to her.

He kept searching.

She could see the snow swirling into something…a horse? She thought. No. a bird? She thought. No. As she focused the moving figure created by nothing but the falling snow and its movement she knew. It was a person, but not just any…It was Zen. But it seemed unfamiliar to her, as if that was Prince Zen…but the one she knew and loved was just…Zen. The figure that was Zen called out to the sky, two more figures where created. Shirayuki knew them well Kiki and Mitsuhide. Her eyes tried to keep up with the swirls and life the falling snow gave her friends. She knew who was in front of her was not real but she couldn't help it she cried out "Everyone! Your all here! I missed you all so much!" Kiki and Mitsuhide never looked at her. But Prince Zen did, even though the wispiness for the snow and the wind barely gave him a detailed unchanging face she could read, Shirayuki saw the confused expression that screamed "Who are you?" After a few moments The Prince turned around and started walking way, Kiki and Mitsuhide following close behind. "Wait!" falling to her knees the red haired pharmacist screamed. "It's me Shirayuki! Where are you all going? Don't you remember me?" They all kept walking her words never reaching their unreal ears. Tears started to fall from her green eyes, "Wait…please don't leave me..…again"

As she watched them move further away and flow out of existence, a new figure was created in the falling snow, she knew who it was in a heart beat. Obi. Worried he would leave her too she reached out to grab his hand only to the air grasp air. "Obi…" he looked down at her, and within matter of seconds was flying up in the trees and she watched him leave.

She new this wasn't real it was just her imagination but why was she so heartbroken. Did her hallucinations mean she was going to die? What if everyone really did forget about her and Obi just saw her as a nuccence…The tears where now streams. Shirayuki used her frozen gloves to wipe her tears, it'd be bad if the tears became ice she thought. As she made this movement, something fell out of her pocket. The cold girl looked down to see a watch, the one Zen gave her. Gently she picked it up as if it was something more precious then life itself. She carefully opened it up, the clock had stopped…Great. She thought to herself. Another watch of Zen's she broke. But then she remembered him giving it to her. The smile on his face as he did, she blushed through frost bitten cheeks. "I have to keep going." She thought "The fires not going to light its self tomorrow night. Getting up she realized she had begun to lose feeling in her legs and feet. Worried she attempeded to walk forward, she could manage, she could feel her thighs that was enough. At a fast past she kept moving forward through the newly snow covered forest fearing the worst if she didn't get back in time.

Obis searching new on ends. He looked everywhere, frantic and worried he asked the other pharmacists for help all of them shocked to find her missing they helped search the pharmacy and town. Obi didn't want but the only place that hadn't been searched was the forest then. It wasn't that he didn't want to go in the forest at all.

What caused his heart to tremble was the thought of finding her out there.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you sooo so so much for all the positive feedback! I really appreciate it and am so honored! I'm so glad you guys understood what I was going for with the last chapter I was a bit worried it didn't make sense but I'm glad (: and sorry it took so long for this chapter so much work and school Dx but the next chapter will be coming sooon!

Jumping from tree to tree in the white forest Obi searched frantically for red. Moving further into the forest it seemed each branch he jumped from, the further his heart dropped. He saw a faint indent in the snow below indicating tracks covered over by snow. A small glimmer of hope filled him as he followed the fading tracks.

Shirayuki kept moving, unsure of the direction she was moving towards. She started to hum to distract from the bitterness of the moment, she hummed tunes her grandparents used to sing to her, songs from Tanburn, songs she learned in Claries, and songs she made up in the moment to keep her going. She could feel herself moving closer to home, but it could just be the fact that she had been walking for so long she had to have been getting closer to somewhere. As the snow picked up and her vision turned to blurs of white she put her head down and plowed forward, no longer humming but singing loudly. She put all of what she had into the melodies, she found singing her heart out gave her strength to move forward.

Obi reached the point where the faint tracks ended near a pile of snow covered wood. Realization dawned on him, he knew exactly what she came out here to do and why. Guilt covered him like a blanket, he should have gone with her or talked to her about going or _something._ Searching his head in all directions he decided to follow the tracks, she was a smart girl after all following her tracks back home would be the logical solution. And even if the snow had covered them up she couldn't have gone far from them. As these thoughts consumed the leaping boys mind he dreaded the thought that kept creeping up, what if she was lost, or passed out, or was was too cold to move…what if she was taken away again…

As these thoughts raced through is head the flying boy's prayers where answered, he saw red. It was faint, the snow made it difficult to see the fiery color but Obi knew. Almost falling down unable to get to her quicker he embraced Shirayuki holding her closer to him then ever.

Shirayuki jumped at the contact, completely enveloped in warmth for the first time in so long. Not a warmth that keeps you from the cold, the kind of warmth that put her heart at ease, wrap her arms around and let her to burry her face in the man before her. she knew who it was without seeing his face, her best friend. A wash of guilt swept over her, she'd caused him trouble again. She put him in danger by looking for her in the storm. The one person she didn't want to disappoint or worry, now look what she'd done to him. Her knees became weak and she started to cry softly in Obi's arms, snow falling gently on them.

Obi was so happy that she was alright, that she was safe. He wanted to yell at her, he was Obi, he wasn't attached to anything or anyone a free spirit even under Zen's rule so why…why did he feel he couldn't go on without her. Moving forward with life with out the girl in his arms right now seemed unrealistic and a joke to him when he was looking moments ago for red. Realizing something then that he'd already known, he hugged her tighter. Not wanting to let go even for a second in fear the moment would fade.

He felt her crying in his chest. "Obi...I-I'm sorry…I didn't know…..I was so scared…..I put you in danger…"

He felt tears welling up in his eyes as he heard her muffled cry's, the rain before the storm.


	5. Chapter 5

Obi and Shirayuki was in a tight embrace. Going against Obi's desire to hold her there in the middle of nowhere just the two of them, he let go. The cat eyed boy backed away from the embrace just enough so he could see her clouded mint green eyes. Still holding her arms in his hands as if the moment he let her escape his grasp she'd gone again. Obi knew what he was going to say, but he also knew he couldn't say it. His two best friends in the whole world, the two people he would trust with his life. He would betray both. With three simple words, just three, he would destroy the only relationships he's ever cherished.

Golden eyes looked deep into Green ones. Attempting to convey how he felt through them, Obi was trying to speak his heart through his eyes. And Shirayuki understood. At least he thought she did. Her sobs stopped and she focused on him.

Shirayuki saw Obis Golden pools like a glimmer of hope and life in the middle of the white and treacherous forest. They where filled with such relief and love. Obi was never one for words, she knew that. The red haired girl was overwhelmed at the amount of emotions pouring out of the man in front of her. Without words, she understood.

But she couldn't show him the same with her eyes. She loved him, but she didn't and couldn't have the connection with him that she had with Zen. After all Zen was her force pushing her forward, the one that showed her the hair on her head wasn't the color of poison and despair. But the color of passion and fate.

Shirayuki cupped Obis face and rested her forehead on his.

"I love you too, Obi"

He knew from her voice it wasn't the same, the love he felt was so much stronger. She cared for him but he understood. She could never love him more then that. Zen and the women before him had such a strong bond, he would never want to tear apart.

Obi's tears started to fall.

He knew what she would reply. It was like this was a reoccurring dream, that the women he truly fell in love with, would never love him as he loved her. His hands rested on hers that held his face like a gentle flower in spring.

"I'm sorry…"

He whispered. Selfish he came to his senses, here he was trying to convey his feelings for her. Moments ago he was worried he may have never seen her again, and now he has a new hole in his heart.

He would have to deal with this heartbreak later on his own time. Right now, getting the women in front of him home was the main priority.

Swiftly Obi grabbed her bag, turned around, and kneeled in the snow.

"Get on let's get you home Miss"

Zen arrived in Lyrias, earlier then expected, with his two closest aids Mitsuhide and Kiki. They arrived and received the warm welcome only a prince would deserve. But something was off. The people at the check point, there was something hidden underneath their expressions. Zen couldn't figure out what it was and was mostly concerned about seeing his beloved red and his best friend.

Thanking them for there welcome he proceeded to the pharmacy in hopes of finding the two, only to be met with franticness chaos. All the pharmacists and scientists where running around doing specific jobs, they all seemed to be deep in though or worried about something though. Just as Zen was about to ask, Ryuu came up from behind "Zen, Kiki, Mitsuhide, what are you guys doing here? Did you come to celebrate tomorrow night?" A smile appeared on the three of them at the familiar face. Kiki started "Yes we heard from Shirayuki the research was successful" Mitsuhide nodded while Zen added excitedly "So where is Shirayuki and Obi? I want to congratulate them!" Mitsuhide added under his breath with a sly smirk "especially Shirayuki" in return he received an elbow to the chest from the blushing prince.

Ryuu stopped it seemed and didn't say anything for a couple of moments as if saying _"didn't you know?"_ Zen started to take on a worried look, Ryuu noticed and quickly added with a worried tone "Shirayuki and Obi just went out to get some firewood they'll be back any minute now" and quickly went off to work on the stones he was working on before.

Zen knew.

He knew from how the storm was when they arrived, the expression on everyone's faces, the fact that it was so dark out. And Ryuu just confirmed it. They didn't go just to get firewood. The prince looked at his aids and they understood as well matching his expression.

Zen interrupted Ryuus work in a very serious tone "which way did they go."

"The forest just outside the pharmacy the firewood's deep in the forest where the thicker wood is."

"Thank you"

With that the prince and his aids where off.


	6. Chapter 6

On horseback Zen, Kiki, and Mitsuhide searched the forest. Zen couldn't afford to let his worried self show, he replaced it with a determined, emotionless face. Kiki and Mitsuhide noticed this change in mood and decided it would be best if they did the same. There was not much talk between them, just the determinedness to find their friends.

After about 15 minutes however, the white haired prince saw red in the distance. Without a second though he kicked his horse and was off toward it. As he came closer Zen was able to see that it was Obi carrying Shirayuki, he hoped and prayed that she wasn't hurt…or worse.

Obi noticed the force heading their way, he froze. He would fight for Shirayuki's safety till his last breath. He then saw white hair atop the man on the galloping stallion and then hit himself mentally for thinking that. Obi stopped in his tracks, he knew Zen wouldn't be mad at him but there was still something in him that was scared.

"SHIRAYUKI!" "OBI!" The prince yelled as he stopped his horse in front of the two.

"Master…fancying meeting you here" Obi said. Trying to make a sad attempt at lightening the mood.

Zen was about to speak but Obi started first with a serious tone "I'm fine. But please get her back to the pharmacy, she's been out here too long."

Zen nodded. Obi lifted Shirayuki to Zen, who pulled her on the horse. She was in front of him he held most of her weight with his left arm leaving his right for the reins. Zen could clearly see her face, it was filled with pain and worry. Somehow at the sight of her face Zen couldn't control his emotions any longer, he spun the horse around and galloped as fast as the horse would go. Hiding his tears in the falling snow.

Obi hoped on Mitsuhide horse and they followed Zen as best as they could.

As Zen was riding Shirayuki regained consciousness, she didn't understand her surroundings or what was happening. But she did understand fully the arms that wrapped around her where Zen's.

"Z-Zen…" the red head whispered. She mustered the strength to grab onto his shirt and hold on for dear life. He wouldn't leave this time. And then she was gone again. Zen heard this and felt the small hand grip his shirt, he wasn't going to lose her again. Not again.

They reached the pharmacy in what seemed like a flash, but not fast enough for the prince. He jumped off the horse carrying his loved one in his arms. "it's ok Shirayuki. It's ok your going to be ok." He kept repeating over and over again. As if that would actually help something. Inside the pharmacy the first person he saw was Ryuu. Thank God, Zen thought.

As soon as Ryuu saw Shirayuki, he dashed for his bag with remedies. He put a leaf on her forehead and throat before saying. "Take her to her room I'll be there with medicine in ten minutes." Zen noticed Ryuu's frantic and worried expression and became concerned. "Is she going to be alright?!" the boy gave Zen a look that said just do as I say. Zen did.

Zen traveled down the hall the where the pharmacist's rooms where, it wasn't hard to find Shirayuki's room, books covered it. He laid her down on her bed kneeled beside her, Shirayuki's hand was still holding on tightly to Zens shirt. "Your safe now Shirayuki, I'm here." The prince said in a very calm loving voice. her eyes gently opened, and her grip tightened. "A-am I dreaming?" she asked just above a whisper. Zen smiled and with his hand placed on her cheek he whispered "This is real" the hand tightly holding the boy's shirt relaxed and fell to the bed and was replaced with a small smile on her lips. Zen held that hand in his and kissed her forehead.

Ryuu came bursting in with others from the pharmacy, but neither Zen nor Shirayuki moved their gaze. "Prince Zen we need to ask you to leave, the medicines we will be giving her, when breathed in by anyone else could cause problems." Zen looked up at the pharmacist telling him to leave "What about you guys then?"  
"We've already taken the reverse of this medicine. We're immune to it. Please leave."

Defeated the prince stood up and started walking away when he felt a tiny tug on his hand. Shirayuki wasn't letting go, she put all her strength into it. When Zen saw her face, it screamed "please don't go" and he couldn't help but think she thought he was leaving her like so many times before. Kneeling down he kissed her hand "I'm not going anywhere, I'll be right outside the door waiting." She sighed at that and though he could see she was against it, her eyes sparkled with relief that he understood her expression. And he left the room.

A couple minutes passed and Zen was greeted outside Shirayuki's room by his aids and his knight. After he explained the situation to them they all sat in silence. It was Mitsuhide who broke it, "Well I'm glad we came when we did."

"I agree" Kiki followed up.

In the silence Obi felt guilty for confessing his feelings for Shirayuki, she wasn't his. She picked Zen not him, even though he really didn't have a fair chance he thought. It was already decided. Even though at that moment, he didn't tell her directly that he loved her with all his heart. He felt that still it was going against his best friend. Obi would never want to kill his too best friends love and happiness.

"Master…can I talk to you for a minute?"


	7. Chapter 7

Obi lead Zen a bit some ways down the hall and opened a door to a small but not too small balcony. Zen looked at the black haired boy expectantly, honestly he was expecting an apology that the prince would never accept there was nothing Obi could have done to help the situation. But Obi said something the white haired boy would have never guessed. "Master, I'm sorry…I..I've fallen for Mistress." The weight of what Obi just said hadn't hit Zen fully yet. They had a conversation like this before when Obi hinted at having feelings for his beloved red. But this was a confession. Zen stood there with a surprise covering his features. Obi continued "But I've realized…she will never love me the way I love her…she's to far in love with you Master." Zen relaxed a bit at the fact that Shirayuki still loved him and him only but he still couldn't find the words to say. "Master you know; she talks about you everyday. Everyone from the castle, all she would talk about is her research and you guys. She misses everyone. The little Miss would never admit it but she feels left behind I think; she just wants us all back together again." Obi paused before adding the last part "Mistress doesn't think about me as the force moving her forward. She thinks of you."

"O..bi…" Zen stampeded a sad attempted at words.

Turning to bow in front of Zen "My point is, take care of Mistress. Please give her all the love I could never give, and in return I will give my life for the happiness of both of you."

Zen had no idea, any of this. His eyes started to water "Obi. As your Master I order that you stay as Shirayuki's knight under my command. But if you feel that can't, I understand."

Obi looked up not fully understanding what the prince had just said.

Zen smiled at Obi "In other words…I will change your name to 'Royal Friend of the Second Prince and The Pharmacist" Obi looked at him in question, then after understanding what Zen had just said, the cat eyed boy couldn't control his laughter. "Hahahahah what the heck kinda title is that haha" Zen found his laughter contagious as he couldn't help from joining Obi "Haha what are you talking about haha it's good!" After there laughing subsided, Obi added with a smile on his face "I think I'll just stick to the Knight" Zen smiled back and nodded in agreement. Zen then decided he shouldn't stray to far from Shirayuki's room for long, "I'm going to head back now Obi" The royal knight nodded. Zen was half way through the door when he looked back "Obi…thank you." and then continued through the door to the hall. Obi wanted to ask 'for what?' but he felt he knew what his master meant. Obi looked up at the clear night sky, the snow had stopped he realized. And the stars where out, he wished on the stars that his Master and Mistress would find happiness and stay with him forever.

When Zen returned to Shirayuki's room one of the pharmacists came out, "Oh Prince Zen perfect timing, she'll be alright she just need to rest a little. Honestly she should be all better before the celebration tomorrow." Relieved by the pharmacist's words Zen sighed and smiled "thank you." even though the pharmacist didn't necessarily think those words were directed toward him, he nodded "You can go in there now, the rest went back the the pharmacy." And with that he left. Zen took a deep breath before entering the room, he was met with the seen of his beloved lady resting peacefully in her bed. A gently smile placed its self on his lips. The prince grabbed a chair from the small desk in her room and placed it by her bed. And decided to read one of the books that littered her room. Coincidently it was a book of all the red plants that could be used as medical herbs. His smile only widened when he found the perfect flower for the sleeping pharmacist.


	8. Chapter 8

When Zen returned to Shirayuki's room one of the pharmacists came out, "Oh Prince Zen perfect timing, she'll be alright she just need to rest a little. Honestly she should be all better before the celebration tomorrow." Relieved by the pharmacist's words Zen sighed and smiled "thank you." even though the pharmacist didn't necessarily think those words were directed toward him, he nodded "You can go in there now, the rest went back the the pharmacy." And with that he left. Zen took a deep breath before entering the room, he was met with the seen of his beloved lady resting peacefully in her bed. A gently smile placed its self on his lips. The prince grabbed a chair from the small desk in her room and placed it by her bed. And decided to read one of the books that littered her room. Coincidently it was a book of all the red plants that could be used as medical herbs. They where all beautiful flowers he noted, but none even came close to Shirayuki's beauty.

Morning broke and Shirayuki's eyes fluttered open. Sitting up she stretched her arms up and let out a lazy yawn before realizing a certain someone resting peacefully next to her. Zen was sitting on her chair with his head and arms resting on the side of her bed. She blushed at the sight then suddenly recalled the events of the night before, blushing more intensely now remembering seeing obi and the look he gave her, and even more so when she recalled Zen 'coming to her rescue'. Fiercely blushing into her hands Shirayuki felt she couldn't show herself to Zen after that. Ironically just then, Zen eyes started to flutter open from sleep. Noticing Shirayuki was up, he said full of sleep, "Good morning Shirayu- huh what's wrong?" realizing it was no use in hiding the face that she was embarrassed she decided to just tell him. "Sorry Zen…I caused you trouble and you had to save me…again" looking down she couldn't face him not yet anyway. Zen's eyes where big until he couldn't hide a small laugh anymore. Shirayuki looked at him with question before he said with a smile "Shirayuki, I love you. I would do anything for you." her face turned redder then her hair it seemed but should smiled and showed Zen a face filled with love and joy. "Zen, I love you too" in their moment of bliss, Zen leaned towards Shirayuki as she did the same and their lips met. Both smiled into the kiss.

Later that day the celebration started to take place with the glitter crystal stones, everyone who was anyone was there. Games, food, and music filled Lyrias and everyone was anxious for nightfall and the stones to light up the sky. Shirayuki, Zen, Obi, Kiki, and Mitsuhide where in the mists of it all. having fun and just enjoying each others company. Before Obi mentioned a place on top of the pharmacy where they can see the whole town from. Since night was starting to fall the group agreed to go up there. As they climbed the steps Mitsuhide said "You know Shirayuki, Zen talks about you all the time back home." The prince whipped his head around the face his aid so fast. "MITSUHIDE!" earning a laugh from the group. "Hey hey I'm just kidding" Before looking at Shirayuki and sending a wink her way. Earning an elbow to his chest from the prince. Shirayuki thought it was cute though.

Once they reached the top the five stood at the ledge and looked out, Lyias flooded their vision. A sunset left it's trail on the horizon leaving the night to conquer the sky. The town was flooded with beautiful lights. They could see the people in the streets dancing with the magical stones and could hear the music. Obi looked at the sight with amazement and awe, Kiki and Mitsuhide smiled at each other. Zen shyly reached for Shirayuki's hand, and as she held his in hers she looked at him and smiled. He did the same. Neither of them could imagine a more beautiful moment together.

The End.

Thank you for reading! You stuck with it till the end I really appreciate it I put a lot into this story I hope you enjoyed (: please let me know what you think good or bad and thanks again!


End file.
